Now or Never
by gracie-siriusly
Summary: Hermione/Draco.   Draco is one angry boy and takes out his frustration on Hermione after she hexes him. Rated for mature content and language.


_**Hey there. :D **_

_**So this is rated M because it basically a sex scene, lmaoo. **_

_**Erm, please don't read if you're under 13, because I don't want to upset anyone, I don't want anyone to be offended. It has a lot of language as well. So if you don't like any of those, press that back button. ;)**_

_**UPDATE: this did have harry/draco in it, but I decided I didn't like it so I took it out and just focused on Hermione/Draco.. it was so much easier, and its much more readable now. **_

Draco dragged Hermione by the wrist forcefully. "You've really fucked up this time, Granger." He said angrily. "I can't believe this!" He stopped and looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too... You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hermione said trying to get her hand free.

He laughed in her face and turn to carry on pulling her powerfully. Hermione couldn't break free from his grasp.

"Sorry isn't good enough." He laughed again, angrily. "Not fucking good enough."

"Stop swearing at me, Malfoy!" Hermione said, trying again and again to rip her hand away.

He sniggered, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "Is it _offending _you?"

Hermione stayed quiet.

Before she knew it, he had shoved her against the wall with her skirt around her waist. He splayed her thighs and lifted her off the floor pushing his hips against her rubbing up and down. Hermione dug her nails into his back and squeezed her legs around him.

"Draco..." she gasped breathing heavily. He thrust angrily against her again and again.

"Fuck." Draco said unwrapping her legs from around him harshly. "Fuck!" He shouted running a hand through his blonde hair. He backed away looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Draco." She breathed heavily.

"No. See what you do to me, you did this, okay? _You_." He whispered. The agony in his trousers was killing him; he needed her, or someone like her. "Why are you even here?" He shouted.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You dragged me here, after I hexed you."

"Fuck you." He said crouching down and holding his head in his hands.

"No Draco, _fuck you__.__"_ Hermione said calmly. She then turned away and walked.

Draco watched her go, her beautiful curved body swinging from one side to the other. Her curly hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her legs went on forever. How can a girl look so good from the back? Draco wanted her so bad.

He stood up and ran to her. Roughly putting a hand her shoulder, he span her around and kissed her urgently. Hermione's heart thudded. She looped her finger over his belt, pulling their hips together and she felt him grow hard. She sank her fingers into his back rubbing her breasts across his chest.

Draco reached down and released the zip on his trousers letting a little pressure off his groin. Hermione laughed and he looked at her with an accusing eye as if to say if-you-laugh-I-will-destroy-you. Hermione pretended to zip her mouth shut and could have sworn a tiny smile fall across his lips.

Draco leaned over to lift her t-shirt over her head to reveal the rest of her glorious body. She smiled and tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear. Draco unbuttoned his shirt letting a small section of his chest to be in view at a time. Hermione thought she was going to go crazy if he didn't hurry.

Draco's body was magnificent. He was thin yet had a muscular build and Hermione was finding it hard to keep her eye averted. She could see the outline of his magnificent form and she had the urge to explore it just like a new book. As his shirt fell off, her eye went to his hipbones, she couldn't think of anything sexier than defined hipbones. His skin was pearly white and a tiny snail trail of hair crept up from his groin.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered standing closer. He bent his head and went to kiss her, but their lips didn't meet just hovered a painstaking few millimetres away from each other. She moved closer and made their lips touch for a brief second before he leant back and looked her in the eye. "Take off your pants."

Hermione looked at him with pure disgust. "Here?" She looked up and down the corridor.

"It's now or never." He said not breaking his eye contact; he wanted her to know it was the truth. Draco wanted her now, and he didn't think he could move before he'd had her. He wasn't sure if this was going give himself an answer whether he liked girls or boys, he hoped it would.

"But..." She started, but before she could finish, he roughly pulled her lacy pants down to her ankles and she stepped out of them. Draco didn't have time to wait. He was Draco Malfoy, he didn't wait for anyone.

Once again, he lifted her and her legs wrapped around him. Hermione wanted him and she bit her lip as he trust inside her. She was ready for him and she held onto his shoulders. She could feel the heat of his body against her chest as she dug her nails into his shoulders bringing them closer. The wall was hurting the base of her spine and she was aching all over.

Draco was angry; he thrust into her harder and harder each time. He didn't even care that he thrust so deeply inside her that she winced. He realised that he shouldn't take out his anger on her. But everything made him angry; everything made him feel like he didn't belong where he was. Was it bad just to want to dominate a girl for a little while? It was Hermione Granger; the best friend of Harry, it would be extremely amusing to see his face if Hermione told him what they had just done.

She barely held onto him as he went through an orgasm and he withdrew slowly closing his eyes before he could see her face. As he looked into her eyes, his anger subsided a little. She looked pleasantly smug about the whole ordeal. This pleased Draco.

"Did you know, you're quite the beauty?" Draco said looking at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He said kissing her neck.

"You just called me, Hermione Granger, a beauty." She laughed.

Draco kissed her lips softly, "It's the truth. But don't tell anyone, or I will destroy you."

_**Well done for getting this far, hahah. :P**_

_**So what did you think? I would love to hear what you think about it.. any suggestions? Any bad grammar, or bad wording? **_

_**Okay, so thank you very muchly for reading. :D **_

_**Gracie, xxxx **_


End file.
